Qing Fei de Yi
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] Aku takut tak dapat membahagiakanmu. Mencintaimu butuh banyak keberanian. Aku berharap, sangat berharap. Tak jatuh dalam perangkap cinta seperti ini. Boys Love


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fitur utama psikosis bukan halusinasi, tetapi ketidakmampuan untuk membedakan antara rangsangan internal dan eskternal.**

"Warna abu-abu di bagian _cerebral cortex_ atau korteks otak besar berkurang. Penipisan warna pertama kali terjadi pada lapisan pertama yaitu _neokorteks_ atau _isokorteks_. Pada bagian ini banyak terdapat saraf sensorik yang bertugas menerjemahkan informasi dari luar dapat berupa, suara, gambar, atau sentuhan. Informasi dari luar atau yang dikatakan _rangsangan eksternal p_ ertama kali akan diterima sensorik primer, dilanjut ke sensorik sekunder untuk ditafsirkan. **Penderita psikotis** akan berbeda jalurnya, sebab aktivitas korteks spontan pada sensorik primer meningkat sehingga dapat menghasilkan halusinasi atau _rangsangan internal_ yang disalah artikan sensorik sekunder sebagai informasi dari dunia nyata."

Sepatu pantofel berulang berciuman pada lantai kayu menghasilkan irama senada. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah oriental pemuda kurus berpakaian jas kedokteran dengan raut tegas namun jelas tersirat kekhawatiran di sana. Dahinya berkerut. Bibirnya terkadang terkulum ke dalam seakan menunggu waktu berbicara.

"Halusinasi dan gila. Itu kesimpulannya tuan Cho. Sekarang pergi dan bawa obat _Anti-psikosis tipikal_ untuknya. Suntikan mungkin lebih bagus."

"Ta..."

"Saya punya tugas lain. Cukup untuk hari ini. Silahkan." —Kyuhyun telah tahu hasilnya berbicara dengan pak Tua jenggotan yang membanggakan title dokter ahli jiwanya itu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba meski berulang-ulang menelan pil pahit.

"Saya permisi." Tak pula dirinya menaruh benci pada sosok tua yang menentukan lulus tidaknya Kyuhyun pada tugas magang akhir semester. Dirinya terlalu larut akan janji ke seorang pasien **psikotik** yang dia tangani. Membawa sang pasien jalan-jalan ke luar rumah sakit melihat dunia luar yang telah tujuh tahun tidak dilihatnya.

Ironis sekali.

.

.

 _ **Nan yi wangji chu zhi jitan ni**_

 _ **(sulit melupakan jumpa pertama denganmu)**_

 _ **Yi shuang mi ren de yanjing**_

 _ **(sepasang mata yang penuh misteri)**_

.

.

 _Kim Kibum. 27 tahun. Positif penderita psikosis fungsional. Mengaku memiliki empat teman khayalan. Keluarga atau kerabat terdekat sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya._

"Kibum." Panggil Kyuhyun riang seperti biasa kala pertama kali memasuki ruangan Kibum —pasien yang ditanganinya selama magang. Disusul debaran aneh setiap dirinya memasuki ruangan Kibum. Pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan itu selalu mempunyai seribu satu tingkah berbeda setiap Kyuhyun menemuinya.

Kali ini Kibum duduk diam di pinggir kasur. Menunduk dalam sementara kedua tangan meremas seprai kuat.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi obat yang dibawanya ke meja lantas mendekati Kibum, berlutut di depan Kibum dan memegang bahunya, menampilkan raut cemas ketika melihat wajah Kibum babak belur.

"Kibum. Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Katakan padaku, aku sangat cemas."

Di lima menit pertama tidak ada respon dari Kibum. Mengharuskan Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dan lagi agar Kibum tersadar dari apapun yang dia alami sekarang.

.

.

 _ **Mo ni de shuangshou**_

 _ **(saat ku sentuh kedua tanganmu)**_

 _ **Ganjue ni de wenrou**_

 _ **(saat kurasakan hangatnya ciumanmu)**_

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terbawa perasaan cemas, kalut, khawatir setelah 30 menit berlalu tanpa respon dari Kibum. Mata Kibum tertutup rapat, tubuhnya kaku seolah menahan sesuatu. Tidak kehabisan akal, Kyuhyun menempelkan kedua bibir mereka —dengan kedua mata lekat menatap wajah Kibum. Bibir yang dingin dan terdapat luka di sana. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup tak biasa. Gugup serta malu mengintip di hatinya. Astaga. Ini ciuman pertama pemuda itu.

.

.

 _ **Zhende you dian dou bu guazhi**_

 _ **(sulit rasanya menahan perasaanku)**_

 _ **Ni de tian zhen, wo xiang zhen shi**_

 _ **(kepolosan dirimu yang sangat ku dambakan)**_

 _ **Kan dao ni shou wei qu wo hui shangxin**_

 _ **(jika kau terluka aku pun turut bersedih hati)**_

.

.

Mata Kibum terbuka tidak lama setelah bibir mereka saling menempel. Iris hitam kelamnya yang berbenturan dengan iris karamel Kyuhyun. Betapa indahnya bagai malaikat di surga.

Menyadari Kibum sudah sadar, segera Kyuhyun melepas ciuman yang dirutuk-rutuknya, kemudian tertunduk malu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bingung berbuat apa.

"Ma-maaf..." tutur Kyuhyun gugup.

Kibum mengulas senyum tipis. Kedua tangannya melepas seprai yang dia genggam, mengusak lembut rambut Kyuhyun di depannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Sering-sering saja begitu."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi gembil Kyuhyun, hanya Kibum yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kyuhyun sadar dia sudah terbawa perasaan begitu jauh dengan Kibum, hanya saja fenomena "baper" (bawa perasaan) akan sulit dihentikan. _Hipotalamus_ pada _mesensefalon_ (otak tengah) telah menyimpan ingatan reaksi saat Kibum berada di dekatnya.

.

.

 _ **Zhi pao wo ziji hui ai shang ni**_

 _ **(aku takut jatuh cinta kepadamu)**_

 _ **Bu gai rang ziji gao de tai jin**_

 _ **(aku tak berani mendekatimu)**_

.

.

"Ehm. Lalu, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu Kibum?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi. Bersedekap tangan layaknya si pak tua yang dia hadapi beberapa waktu lalu.

Kibum tersenyum miris, "Choi Siwon memarahiku karena melukai perasaan Jennie lagi. Kami bertengkar kayak anak remaja..." tawa kecil disela perkataan Kibum terdengar menyedihkan, "tapi, tenang saja. Leeteuk dan Yunho melerai kami, jadi tidak akan sampai mati."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulas senyum. Mengusap lembut punggung tangan Kibum yang berada di paha laki-laki kurus itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan Leeteuk dan Yunho."

"Yah..., tapi, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Siwon. Aku curiga dia sebenarnya menyukaimu." Rahang Kibum mengeras. Iris kelamnya terus saja menatap ke arah satu-satunya jendela berukura meter di dinding putih polos kamarnya.

"Hey...," Kyuhyun beralih duduk ke sebelah Kibum, merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum, "aku tidak akan melihat laki-laki lain, apalagi Siwon. Jangan berpikiran buruk terus. Sebaliknya, aku curiga kau masih suka dengan Jennie."

Tangan Kibum bergerak merangkul Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu sekilas.

"Percayalah, aku lebih memilihmu dari Jennie. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan melupakannya." Ujar Kibum lembut.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, bulir bening mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Batinnya menjerit sedih, _"Juga melupakan Siwon, Leeteuk, dan Yunho."_ Karena seyogyanya, mereka semua tidak pernah ada.

.

.

 _ **Pa wo mei shenme neng gou gei ni**_

 _ **(aku takut tak dapat membahagiakanmu)**_

 _ **Ai ni ye xuyao hen ta de yongqi**_

 _ **(mencintaimu, butuh banyak keberanian)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku dengar, Siwon, Leeteuk, dan Yunho besok pergi ke Australia." Pancing Kyuhyun membentuk kebohongan.

Tampak laki-laki di sebelahnya terkejut, "Aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak memberitahuku." Kibum menelengkan kepala, mencoba berpikir keras, mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Mereka tidak ingin kau ikut makanya menyembunyikan berita ini."

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau aku ikut?" beo Kibum sedikit emosi.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Melingkarkan tangan ke lengan Kibum manja.

"Kau melupakanku? Aku tidak bisa pergi dari Korea. Temani aku. Biarkan mereka pergi." Ujarnya memohon. Semoga cara ini berhasil. Kyuhyun nyaris putus asa beberapa hari belakangan. Tekanan dari pembimbingnya kian hari semakin menjadi. Sungguh tidak berperasaan memaksakan dosis penenang kepada setiap pasien. Mereka manusia, bukan mayat hidup yang seenaknya di bungkam.

"Hm..."

.

.

 _ **Wo zhende zhende bu yuanyi**_

 _ **(aku berharap, sangat berharap)**_

 _ **Jiu zheyang xianru ai de xiangjing**_

 _ **(tak jatuh dalam perangkap cinta seperti ini)**_

.

.

"Baiklah."

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Budayakan memberi review setelah membaca. Anggap hadiah abal-abal bagi Dik yang baru keluar dari writer-block, maybe.**


End file.
